Current wireless communication devices may be configured to support cellular network communications using a variety of technologies and formats depending on the service provider of choice. In order to store the necessary provisioning data that allows the mobile device to communicate with a wireless communications network, wireless communication devices may utilize a subscriber identification module (SIM) provided on a smart card such as a universal integrated circuit card (UICC).
Multi-SIM wireless devices have become increasingly popular because of their flexibility in service options and other features. A dual-SIM dual-active (DSDA) device, which is a type of multi-SIM wireless device configured with two radios and two SIMs, allows simultaneous active connections with the networks corresponding to two SIMs. DSDA devices typically have separate transmit/receive chains associated with each SIM. A dual-SIM dual-standby (DSDS) device, which is a type of multi-SIM wireless device configured with one radio and two SIMs, typically allows selective communication on a first network while listening for pages on a second network. Both types of dual-SIM wireless devices may allow a user to implement two different wireless communication service subscriptions or plans with different service providers, with separate numbers and bills, on the same device (e.g., business account and personal account).
During travel, users may obtain and install local SIM cards in their wireless devices in order to pay local call rates in the destination country. By using multiple SIMs, a user may take advantage of different service pricing plans and save on mobile data usage. However, users may be limited by the number of UICCs supported by the multi-SIM device (e.g., a dual-SIM device supports two UICCs). Further, users may be inconvenienced by having to use different telephone numbers (e.g., MSISDNs) for different local services, as well as by the barriers to accessing personal data (e.g., a contacts list that is normally stored on a SIM) across multiple SIMs. Moreover, while a user may obtain service while roaming from his or her home network operator without purchasing or installing additional SIMs, the user is often charged a very high fee for such service.
While a conventional UICC is typically implemented as a removable chip that is insertable into a wireless communication device, a UICC may alternatively be embedded in the wireless communication device (i.e., soldered and thus not removable) or in another chipset (e.g., a modem chipset) of the device, providing an embedded UICC (eUICC). An eUICC may implement a virtual SIM (VSIM) application that contains a profile enabling access to a network. For example, a profile may include of the data, authentication algorithms, cryptographic keys, and other information that makes up a subscription. Therefore, multiple subscriptions may be made available as VSIM applications capable of operating on an eUICC. However, a user may not know when to switch from one VSIM to another, such as due to entry into a roaming area. Further, when making a selection among the available subscriptions, a user may wish to consider a number of factors (e.g., cost, network coverage and services available, etc.).